SHS School
by Haruna No Hana
Summary: Keanehan SHS, Misteri SHS hanya 3 orang yang mengetahui hal itu, yaitu... Mind to RnR? Fic keduaku!
1. Chapter 1

**SHS School**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery/Friendship**

**Summary: Keanehan di SHS, misteri di SHS hanya 3 orang yang tau yaitu...**

Di malam damai seperti ini, rasanya Shikamaru ta bisa berhenti memperhati'kan bintang yang bersinar itu. "Hah~, semoga tak ada korban lagi."

Ngomong-ngomong tentang korban, korban apa yang di maksud Shika? Tentu korban yang ada disekolahnya, sekolah itu adalah sekolah misterius, ada saja kejadian yang terjadi disekloha itu, dari kesurupan sampai kematian, sekolah paling terkenal itu menyimpan sebuah misteri yang hanya murid SHS yang tau, walaupun tidak ada yang tau apa yang sebenernya terjadi sebelum sekolah itu berdiri. Nara Shikamaru, dia pernah melihat Temari berbicara entah pada siapa, dia curiga kalau Temari tau tentang sekolah itu. Belakangan ini banyak yang meninggal karna memasuki kamar Temari, Kankuro atau Gaara tanpa izin, entah kenapa bisa begitu, Shikamaru pun tak mengetahui alasannya.

"Shika? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto, teman Shikamaru sekaligus teman kamar Shikamaru, Ya, sekolah itu membentuk asrama yang satu kamar ada empat anak.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Padahal kau paling senang tidur, kok sekarang gak bisa tidur?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, sejak kematian Asuma-sensei aku tak bisa tidur." Jawab Shikamaru. Asuma adalah guru Fisika yang meninggal karna memasuki kamar Kankuro tanpa izi pemiliknya, akhirnya dia mati didepan pintu toilet.

"Sudalah, yang lalu biar'kan berlalu, pikir'kan masa depan, Shika." Kata Naruto.

"Itu memang sudah lalu, tapi bagaimana kalau ada korban lainnya? Apa kita bisa tenang bersekolah disini?"

"Tidak bakal ada korban kalau tidak ada yang melanggar Shika. Sudah, kau tidur, basok'kan ada ulangan." Shika dan Naruto pun akhirnya tidur.

_Besok Pagi_

Shikamaru memasuki kelasnya dengan malas.

Ckleek

"Ohayo minna." Kata Shikamaru malas lalu duduk disebalah Temari. "O-ohayo Temari-san." Sapa Shikamaru ketakutan.

"Ohayo Shika." Jawabnya datar. "Shika, apa kau ada acara setelah sekolah?"

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Datang kekamarku setelah sekolah."

"T-tapi ada keperluan apa?"

"Kau tidak usah takut. Datang kekamarku nanti sore, kau harus datang seblum pukul 06:06:06, pokoknya kau harus datang." Kata Temari datar.

_Istirahat_

"Kyaaa!" Teriak seseorang, Shikamaru yang sedang makan pun kaget mendengar suara itu.

"Ada apa, teme?" Tanya Naruto kesahabatnya yang tiba-tiba datang, Sasuke.

"I-itu, Jiraiya-sensei ditemukan tewas." Jawab Sasuke. Jiraiya, dia adalah guru paling mesum.

"Terus tadi siapa yang berteriak?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"S-sakura, dia yang menemukan Jiraiya-sensei."

"Terus, dimana Sakura menemukan Jiraiya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di toilet wanita."

"Tuh kan, guru yang paling tua pun bisa jadi korbannya. Gak bisa tenang aku disini." Kata Shikamaru.

"Mungkin saja, pas dia ngintip dia jatuh terus mati, kan bisa saja." Kata Naruto

_Di Toilet wanita_

""Hosh….. Hosh… I-itu dia mayat Jiraiya-sensei." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk mayat yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Dia seperti dicekik, tapi bekas darahnya tidak ada, berarti di bukan jatuh." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Permisi." Kata orang ambulans yang menjemput mayat Jiraiya, Shikammaru pun menyingkir.

.

Shikamaru sedang berdiri tagak didepan toilet wanita, walaupun Jiraiya sudah tidak ada. "Apa masih ada korban lainnya."

"Masih." Kata Gaara entah kapan datangnya.

"Eh? Gaara?"

"Selama sekolah ini belum ditutup, maka akan ada korban."

"Kenapa Sekolah ini belum ditutup juga?"

"Sekolah ini bisa ditutup kalau sudah tak ada siswa lagi, tapi setiap tahunnya ada saja yang memasuki sekolah ini."

"Jadi? Kita harus sekolah sampai selesai, begitu?"

"ya." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Ummm… Gaara, apa kau tau penyebab kematian Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Ini toilet wanita, bagaimana aku bisa tau apa yang terjadi disini?" Kata Gaara Lalu bergi entah kemana.

"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka bertiga, tapi apa?" Tanya Shikamaru entah pada siapa.

.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan malas.

Ckleek

"Woy! Shika! Sini!" Teriak Naruto, Shikamaru pun menghampiri mereka.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tau? Sebenernya dada Temari itu besar, seperti melon lah kira-kira." Kata Naruto

"Jangan ngomong seperti itu, Naruto. Atau kau bisa mati."

"Halah, Temarinya pun tak ada disini."

"Percaya deh sama gue, sekolah ini ada hubungannya sama Temari dan adik-adiknya."

"Maaf ya, penunggu sekolah ini, aku gak bemaksud untuk itu kok." Gumam Naruto.

Shikamaru mengarah'kan padangannya ke kursi kosong, tempat dia dan Temari duduk, aneh, kenapa tatapan Temari selalu kosong, tapi saat bersamanya, tatapan Temari berubah menjadi sedikit berisi. Dan orang yang mati, pasti ada dari salah satu mereka yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, walaupun ridak mudah dimengerti. Gaara, adik dari Kankuro dan Temari, tatapannya selalu kosong, kecuali pada Matsuri, teman sebangkunya, begitu pun Kankuro, kankuro selalu memberikan tatapan kosong, beda dengan Temari maupu Gaara, dia tak pernah member tatapan apapun pada siapa pun.

Kankuro lebih memilih duduk sendiri daripada berdua, semua siswa mau pun siswi bingung terhadapnya. Shikamaru kembali duduk di bangkunya. Kalau kalian menanya'kan berapa korban di SHS, kira-kira sudah ratusan.

Ckleek

"Hosh…..Hosh… Kurenai-sensei mau bunuh diri." Kata Sakura yang baru datang dari kantin.

"Apa! Kok bisa?" Tanya salah satu murid kelas 2-3.

"Katanya dia mau menyusul Asuma-sensei."

"Terus bayinya?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura pun mengangkat bahunya. Semua murid langsung ke tempat Kurenai berada.

.

"Kurenai-sensei! Jangan! Jangan bunuh diri!" Teriak para murid.

"Hiks….Hiks… Biarin!"

"Apa kau pikir suamimu bakal bahagia kalau kau ikut dengannya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"…"

"Betul yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei! Jangan bunuh diri, sensei!" Kurenai pun turun dari jendela besar itu, lalu memeluk muridnya.

"Hah~, untung saja." Kata Naruto.

_Pulang Sekolah_

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai balik ke kamarnya.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak seseorang.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Apa ada korban lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru pada temannya.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang telah datang ketempat dimana suara itu berbunyi.

"Karin meninggal." Kata Tayuya, sahabat Karin.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Naruto.

"T-tadi kami sedang membicara'kan tentang Shikamaru, lalu Karin bilang kalau Shika sudah punya pacar, aku tak percaya karna Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk pacaran, lalu Karin bilang Temari itu orangnya pake hal yang aneh-aneh untuk mengambil hatinya, lalu ada pisau yang menabrak Karin." Jawab Tayuya.

"Ternyata benar, sekolah ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka bertiga." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Apa kau bilang Shika?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Umpat Shikamaru. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Jam setengah 5, emang kenapa?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Gawat! Gue harus ke kakamar Temari." Kata Shikamaru lalu pergi kearah asrama cewek.

"Woy! Ngapain lo kekamar Temari? Lo bisa mati nanti!" Teriak Naruto, tapi percuma Shikamaru sudah jauh dari kelas Tayuya dan Karin.

06:01:00

Tap….Tap…Tap

06:04:02

Tap….Tap….Tap

06:06:03

Tok Tok Tok

Ckleek

"Untung kau tidak telat." Kata Temari. "Mari masuk."

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"Apa kau tau kepanjangan SHS?" Shikamaru hanya menggeleng.

SHS, belum ada yang mengetahui kepanjangan sekolah ini, bahkan kepsek pun tak tau.

"SHS itu adalah, Subaku High School."

"S-subaku? Tau dari mana kau?"

T B C


	2. Chapter 2

**SHS School**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery/Friendship**

**Summary: Keanehan di SHS, misteri di SHS hanya 3 orang yang tau yaitu...**

"Kau takkan mengerti sekolah ini kalau kau tak tau masa lalu sekolah ini."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti."

"Pada hari itu, dimana semua orang meraya'kan kelulusan mereka. Sabaku No Haku, anak pemilik sekolah sekaligus nenek moyangku, dia dibunuh di kamar ini pada pukul 06:06:06. Dan semua kejadian yang berurusan denganku adalah ulah Haku-baachan."

"Terus kenapa tak kau henti'kan?" Kata Shikamaru sedikit membentak.

"Aku sudah bilang sama Haku-baachan, tapi dia tidak mau, dia takut kejadian yang menimpanya menimpaku."

"Apa Jiraiya meninggal karnamu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"I-itu karna dia mengintip aku, siapa suruh dia mengintipku?"

"dan kenapa kau hanya member tauku? Kenapa tidak Sakura atau Ino?"

"Itu karna kau pernah melihat aku sedang berbicara pada Haku-baachan."

"Apa Cuma itu sejarah SHS?"

"Tidak, bukan itu saja." Kata Temari. "Sekolah ini terdapat 3 penunggu, kau tanya Kankuro sama Gaara, aku tak tau jelas sejarah mereka."

"Ta-tapi aku takut."

"Bila kau bertemu dari salah satu mereka, kau bilang 'Masa lalu adalah masa depan', itu adalah kata kunci yang hanya aku dan adik-adikku yang tau." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum tipis.

Baru kali ini Temari tersenyum walaupun hanya setipis kertas, tapi banyak perbuhan dari Temari. Shikamaru berdiri lalu pergi.

.

"Kau habis kemana Shika?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Tok Tok Tok

Ckleek

"Hai Neji senpai, ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Naruto yang membuka'kan pintu.

"Ummm… Shika, tadi aku lihat ada yang mengikutimu, orang itu memakai baju seragam yang kumuh, terus lambang sekolahnya adalah sekolah SHS, apa kau tak merasa'kannya?" Kata Neji.

"Masa sih? Mungkin itu ne-" Belum selesaiShikamaru menyeselesai kan kata-katanya, Rasanya leher Shikamaru dicekik sesuatu. "Maaf nek, aku hampir lupa." Bisik Shikamaru pada Haku-yang ternyata mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Tuh kan, sekarang tuh cewek mencekik Shikamaru." Kata Neji yang bisa melihat hal-hal yang begituan.

"Cantik gak ceweknya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Lumayan."

"Nek, bisa pergi gak? Ntar kalau udah gak ada Neji, nenek boleh ngikutin aku deh." Bisik Shikamaru, Haku pun berjalan menuju pintu terus menembusnya.

"sekarang tuh cewek udah pergi." Kata Neji.

"Tuh, sekarang lo diikutin sama cewek karna lo kekamar Temari." Kata Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ah~, palingan Neji bohong."

"Gue? Bohong? Beneran gue gak bohong."

"Ntar kalau lo mandi, terus dia ada dibelakangan lo. Bisa malu lo Shika." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Ya sudah gue pergi dulu." Kata Neji.

Ckleek

"Astajim!" Kata Neji kaget.

"Shikamaru ikut gue." Kata orang itu datar.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Sudah ikut saja." Kata Gaara sambil menarik Shikamaru.

.

"Pasti Temari-neechan sudah mencerita'kan tentang Haku, dan Haku member tau ku untuk mengasih tau tentang Haruchi."

"H-haruchi siapa?"

"Haruchi, kakek moyang kita, dia mati sesudah Haguchi."

"H-haguchi?"

"Kau jangan gugup seperti itu Shikamaru, tidak ada yang akan membunuhmu. Iya, Hugachi, penjaga Kankuro. Aku tak tau jelas tentangnya."

"Terus Haruchi mati karna apa?"

"Pada tanggal 6 Juni 1966, itu ulang tahun Haruchi, dia meraya'kan ulang tahunnya disekolah tapi, disaat waktu perayaan ultahnya, dia ditemukan tewas, semua orang berfikir kalau Haruchi bunuh diri, karna dia ditemukan dengan keadaan tergantung."

"Terus?"

"Aku hanya bisa mencerita'kan itu."

"Apa Haku akan mengikutiku terus?"

"Mungkin hanya untuk malam ini, kamarmu akan menjadi seram, tapi jangan takut, dia hanya mengawasimu, itu saja." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tersenyum? Apa Kankuro akan tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Aku permisi dulu." Kata Shikamaru lalu pergi.

.

"Shika~, lo gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto lebay.

"Gue gak apa-apa, emang kenapa?"

"dari tadi gue ngerasa aneh sama kamar ini. Kayak ada penunggunya."

"Perasaan lo kali."

"Tidak, sepertinya perasaan kita." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Gue gak ngerasa tuh, udah ah, gue mau tidur." Kata Shikamaru lalu tertidur.

_Besok Pagi_

"Hoaaam."

"Gyaaa!" Teriak seseorang.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Sasuke yang kaget.

"Coba cek."

.

"Gyaaa!" Teriak seseorang yang kita ketahui adalah Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-itu Kurenai-sensei." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Kurenai.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

'_Dia memasuki kamar Temari tanpa izin, dan berniat membunuhnya.' _Bisik HAku terus menghilang.

"Aku pergi." Kata Shikamaru lalu berlari kearah kamar Kurenai.

Ckleek

Shikamaru melihat-lihat sekitarnya, seperti mencari barang penting. Matanya berhenti pada kertas yang ada di meja kecil disebelah kasur Kurenai.

Dia mengambil kertas itu, lalu membacanya.

**Pada siapa saja yang membaca surat ini.**

**Aku mau menyusul Asuma, tapi tak tau bagaimana caranya. Akhirnya aku berniat membunuh Temari biar aku dibunuh sama penunggu SHS tentunya.**

**Aku mohon sama siapa saja yang membaca surat ini, tolong lihat anakku di panti asuhan permata kasih, **

**Dari, Kurenai**

'_Bagaimana pun, dia berniat.'_ Bisik Haku lalu menghilang.

"Betul yang dikata'kan Haku." Kata Temari yang entah kapan datangnya.

"Dengan Niat kita pasti bisa, tanpa niat kita tak akan berhasil."

"Terus, bagaimana dengan anaknya yang ada dipanti itu?"

"Kau boleh keluar asrama ini kok, tidak ada yang bakal memarahimu. Tapi jika kau bertemu Haguchi, bilang 'Katamu adalah Kataku', itu adalah kata kunci yang dipakai untuk Haguchi."

"Baiklah."

Karna hari ini adalah hari kematian Kurenai, jadi kelas ditunda dulu.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, berhubung ini adalah hari kematian Kurenai-sensei, kita aka bermain sesuatu." Kata Genma, guru bahasa inggris.

"Bermain apa?"

"Katanya, Hinata jago ya, memanggil mahluk halus?"

"Ummm…..i-iya." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh." Kata Genma. "Baiklah, hari ini kita akan bermain tanya jawab tentang pelajar hari ini….bla…bla…bla…."

_Waktu Istirahat_

"Hah~, pusing nih, takut gue sekolah disini." Kata Naruto sambil memakan ramennya.

"Gue juga takut, dobe."

"Apa mungkin Haku, Haruchi dan Haguchi mempunyai niat? Tapi niat apa?" Gumam Shikamaru. "Gue harus tanya Kankuro." Kata Shikamaru lalu pergi.

"Woy! Shika? Lo mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto, tapi percuma Shikamaru sudah jauh dari mata Naruto.

.

Tok Tok Tok

…

Tok Tok Tok

Ckleek

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ano… aku boleh nanya gak?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Ummm… i-itu, aku mau bertanya tentang Haguchi."

"Haguchi ya? Tau dari mana kau tentang Haguchi?"

"Dari Temari dan Gaara."

"Masuk."

.

"Jadi? Apa kau tau sejarah sekolah ini? Dan Haguchi?" Tanya Shikamaru, Kankuro pun mulai menjelaskan.

Sabaku Haguchi, seorang siswa kelas 2 semester 2, meninggal pada tahun dimana semua sedang berbahagia. Yup, dia di bunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri, sahabat yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Uchiha Hatari, sahabat yang dianggap oleh Haguchi, membunuh Haguchi disaat waktu yang sangat sempit yaitu ditoilet, mayat Haguchi pun belum ditemukan, bahkan Haku dan Haruchi belum pernah bertemu dengan arwah Haguchi, sungguh misterius.

"Jadi?, dimana mayat Haguchi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Di dalam tembok toilet wanita." Jawab Kankuro. "Yang membunuh Jiraiya adalah Haguchi, aku menyuruhnya untuk menjaganya dari si tua mesum itu."

"Apa Temari tau?"

"Temari tidak tau, dia kira Haku yang membunuh Jiraiya, padahal aku." Kata Kankuro. "dan kau harus tau, setiap mayat yang ada di depan toilet adalah ulah Haguchi."

"Dan apa arti dari kata kunci 'katamu adalah kataku'?"

"Oh, itu artinya kata-katanya harusnya ada dimulut Haguchi. Mengerti?"

"Kita harus tutup sekolah ini, atau mengubur'kan mayat-mayat itu dengan layak. Supaya tidak ada korban lagi."

'_Kau benar, kita memang sudah tidak pantas didunia ini lagi.' _Kata Haku yang tiba-tiba datang bersama dua lelaki disebelahnya dan dia ditengah.

'_Tapi tolong, kubur'kan kami dengan layak.' _Sambung Haruchi.

'_Dan kami tidak akan mengaggu kalian lagi.'_ Sambung Haguchi.

"Haruchi, dimana tempat kamu di buang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

'_Aku dibuang ditaman belakang.'_

_1 minggu kemudian_

"Makasih banyak Shikamaru." Kata Tsunade sekalu kepala sekolah.

"Berkat kamu, sekolah kita menjadi aman." Lanjut Shizune.

"Sama-sama."

Ckleek.

"Shika! Ayo, katanya mau makan bareng." Kata Temari yang masuk tanpa izin.

Yup, Shikamaru baru jadian sama Temari, entah kenapa Shikamaru memilih Temari untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Ciee… yang baru jadian nih." Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba nongol bersama Hinata.

"Yee… emang lo gak?" Goda Temari.

Naruto pun juga sama, dia sudah jadian bersama Hinata

"Ehem… kapan perginya?" Tanya Sasuke dibalik pintu.

"Tau, lama banget deh." Kata Sakura yang berada disebelah Sasuke.

Mereka pun juga baru jadian.

Tentang anaknya Kurenai, ntar kalau Shikamaru sudah menikah, Shikamaru akan mengangkat anak Kurenai menjadi anak mereka tapi setelah menikah.

Mereka lalu pergi bersama dengan muka yang ceria.

The End

Maaf Kalau deskripsinya kurang, aku memang gak jago dalam deskripsi.

Jadi siapa saja yang saranin aku buat perbanyak deskripsi, ajarin aku ya... terserah senpai ngajarinnya gimana, yang penting aku bisa...

Gomen.

Review Ya!


End file.
